I Think We Should Run
by missjulseyb
Summary: This is a one-shot (and a half?) based off of the song "Run" by Daughter. It's an epic song and I realized it fit perfectly to how the last episode ended. Skyeward goodness! Yay! Ward runs away with Skye to keep her safe from Hydra.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys, this is a one-shot that I came up with after listening to "Run" by Daughter. It's an epic song and I can't believe it took me this long to realize how perfectly the song fits with an idea I had about Ward kidnapping Skye at the end. So I had to post it tonight before the new episode totally ruins this. I hope you guys love it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AOS or the song. I just love em both like crazy. Skyeward and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D has just ruined my life and this is my way of coping. **

_While I powder my nose,  
He will powder his guns,  
And if I try to get close,  
He is already gone,  
Don't know where he's going,  
I don't know where he's been.  
But he is restless at night,  
Cause he has horrible dreams._

It's been two days since Grant kidnapped Skye from the secret base. Two long days since she left that message for the team and got into the bus and let him fly her anywhere he wanted to take her.

She woke up in her bunk and put on her make up. She walked towards the kitchen afterwards and noticed Grant sitting at the counter, polishing his guns. She stopped dead in her tracks and he turned around to face her, noticing her presence.

"I won't hurt you Skye. I already told you that. I have to do this so Garrett will leave you alone."

"He'll never leave me alone, Grant. He's using you. Lying to you. Let's just run away somewhere together." She took a step towards him and reached out to touch his cheek.

With that, he got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the cockpit and locked the door behind him. I don't know where he's going to take us. I don't know where Garrett has taken him, but I hear him tossing and turning in his sleep. He has horrible dreams.

_So we lay in the dark  
Cause we've got nothing to say.  
Just the beating of hearts,  
Like two drums in the grey.  
I don't know what we're doing,  
I don't know what we've done.  
But the fire is coming,  
So I think we should run._

_I think we should run, run, run, run…  
Run, run, run, run…  
Run, run, run, run…  
Run, run run_

That night she finds him during his latest nightmare. She walks into his bunk and places her hand on his arm. He jolts away to see her sitting next to him on the floor, resting her head on his bed.

"What do you dream about at night that gets you so worked up?"

"I lost you." And then he pulls her into his embrace and lays back in the bed with her in his arms. They don't speak. There's nothing to say. He just needs to feel her heart beating so he knows she's still alive. I don't know what any of us are doing anymore. I don't even know what's real and what's fake in the past. Garrett will be sending someone to find them soon. War is going to break out over this. And he knows he's to blame. So he brushes hair away from the side of her face and whispers in her ear, "I think we should run."

_While I put on my shoes,  
He will button his coat,  
And we will step outside,  
Checking out the coast is clear  
On both sides,  
We don't wanna be seen.  
Oh, this is suicide…  
But you can't see the ropes._

_And I won't tell my mother.  
It's better she don't know.  
And he won't tell his folks,  
Cause they're already ghosts.  
So we'll just keep each other,  
As safe as we can.  
Until we reach the border,  
Until we make our plan._

_To run, run, run, run…  
To run, run, run, run…  
To run, run, run, run…_

The next day he lands the plane and tells her to put on her shoes. He grabs her hand in his and walks out the door of the bus first. He checks left, she checks right. They want to make sure the coast is clear; they can't be seen. "Grant, this is suicide." He kisses her hard on the mouth, a desperate attempt to tell her to trust him, to feel everything he's feeling. He won't tell anyone if she doesn't tell anyone and she nods at him; always able to read him.

"I'm going to keep you as safe as I can, Skye. That's as real as it gets. We'll get to the border. Go to Mexico. Live off the grid." And then they run. They run, run, run, and run some more.

_Will you stay with me my love?  
For another day…  
Cause I don't want to be alone,  
When I'm in this state.  
Will you stay with me my love?  
Till we're old and grey.  
I don't wanna be alone.  
When these bones decay…_

It takes them a week, but somehow they make it. They get to Mexico and they're exhausted. They check into the third hotel they find and stay together. He doesn't want her far. As they lie in bed late that night, he rolls onto his side and looks at her; stroking her hair.

"Will you stay with me for another day? I know we're where we said we'd end up, but I don't want to ever part with you. Stay with me, Skye; till we're old and grey. Let me keep you safe. Give me forever to prove to you how much you mean to me. How loyal I am to you. I'll continue to run with you as long as I need to."

So she kissed him hard on the mouth; giving him his answer.

_Run, run, run, run…  
Oh run, run, run, run…  
Run, run, run, run…  
And run, run, run, run…  
run, run, run, run…  
run, run, run, run…_


	2. Chapter 2: One Month Later

**AN: Alright guys, so this scene just wouldn't leave me alone after I posted so I added another tiny piece. This is based a month later.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Skyeward and AOS has just ruined my life and this is my way of coping.**

One month later

Coulson is onto them. He wants to get Skye back, but now she isn't so sure if she wants to go anywhere without Grant.

_While I powder my nose,_  
_He will powder his guns,_  
_And if I try to get close,_  
_He is already gone,_  
_Don't know where he's going,_  
_I don't know where he's been_  
_But the fire is coming,_  
_So I think we should run._

Grant and Skye are sitting in the small kitchen of where they are staying. She sits across from Grant at the table. Her feet are propped up in his lap while she puts on her make up and he polishes his guns; their morning ritual.

"I think they're onto us, Skye."

"I think you're right."

"Do you want to go with them?"

"Will you keep shutting me out of your past?"

"Probably."

"... I think we should run."

And with a grin he gets up from the table and snatches the guns from the table and the bags from the floor. He kisses her fast and she leans into him desperately, like every kiss they share could be their last. She smiles as he pulls her out the door. On to the next destination. Because neither of them would have it any other way as long as they could be together.


End file.
